movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie
|caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = TBA |producer = TBA |executive_producer = TBA |writer = TBA |screenwriter = TBA |story = TBA |based_on = TBA |starring = Matthew Geczy David Gasman Andy Chase Maurice LaMarche Charlie Adler Danny Mann Jeff Bennett John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jackie Chan Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Tom Kenny Dwayne Johnson Jason Marsden JonTron Eric Stonestreet Vincent Tong Kelly Sheridan Wyattjoshusa Robyn Stewart |narrator = Tom Kenny |music = Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster Harry Gregson-Williams Randy Newman J. A. C. Redford Pat Irwin Andy Paley Vincent Artaud Joel McNeely |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = Patrick Ducruet |studio = Cube Creative Studios Xilam Animation France 3 Cinéma |distributor = BAC Films (France) |runtime = 101 minutes |country = USA France Canada |language = English French German Italian Spanish |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Surly And Buddy: The Movie (2020) |followed = Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt X Lazlo, Raj, and Clam: The Movie (2020) }} Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie (Or Kaeloo and Mr. Cat: Sealed with a Kiss) is a 2020 French/American/Canadian Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Film. Plot/Summary: Opening Scene: The Film Begins, TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 1: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 2: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 3: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 4: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 5: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 6: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 7: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 8: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 9: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Scene 10: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Ending Scene: TBA....... TBA....... TBA....... Voice Cast: * Matthew Geczy as Kaeloo/Olaf * David Gasman as Mr. Cat * Andy Chase as Stumpy * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy/Tiffany * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud/Stereo * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee * Tom Kenny as Zig/Freya * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Jason Marsden as Bernie * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Vincent Tong as Mephisto * Kelly Sheridan as Praxina * Wyattjoshusa and Robyn Stewart as Heffalumps and Woozles * French Cast: * Emanuel Garijo as Kaeloo * Philipe Spitéri as Mr. Cat * Rémi Chapotot as Stumpy/Quack-Quack * Féodor Atkine as Olaf * German Cast: * TBA as Kaeloo * Italian Cast: * TBA as Kaeloo * Spanish Cast: * TBA as Kaeloo * Songs/Soundtracks: # Prologue (Instrumental) # Hello, Everybody!!! (Matthew Geczy) # HairGame (Andy Chase) # Me Like You (David Gasman) # I'm A Emperor Penguin (Matthew Geczy) # City Of Love (Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, JonTron, and Eric Stonestreet) # TBA (TBA) # Epilogue (Instrumental) # Soundtrack: Posters: Languages: * English - (Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie) * French - (Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: le film) * German - (Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: Der Film) * Italian - (Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: il film) * Spanish - (Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: La película) Release: * Release Dates: * Argentina: TBA * Australia: TBA * Brazil: TBA * Bulgaria: TBA * Canada: January 13th, 2020 * Chile: TBA * Colombia: TBA * Croatia: TBA * Czech Republic: TBA * Denmark: TBA * France: January 16th, 2020 * Germany: TBA * Greece: TBA * Hong Kong: TBA * Hungary: TBA * Iceland: TBA * Ireland: TBA * Italy: TBA * Jamaica: TBA * Japan: TBA * Lithuania: TBA * Malaysia: TBA * Mexico: TBA * Netherlands: TBA * New Zealand: TBA * Norway: TBA * Philippines: TBA * Poland: TBA * Portugal: TBA * Romania: TBA * Russia: TBA * Singapore: TBA * Slovakia: TBA * South Africa: TBA * Spain: TBA * Sri Lanka: TBA * Sweden: TBA * Turkey: TBA * Ukraine: TBA * United Kingdom: TBA * United States: January 13th, 2020 * Vietnam: TBA Home Media: Quotes: * Kaeloo: I Do. * Mr. Cat: I Do. * (Kaeloo and Mr. Cat Hugging and Kissing Lips) * * DVD Or Blu-Ray Menu: * Play Movie * Selection Scenes: ** (Opening Credits) ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** (Closing Credits) * Special Features: ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. ** TBA. **TBA. ** * Languages: ** English ** French ** German ** Italian ** Spanish Trivia: * Pretty and Eugly Don't Appear In This Movie. * TBA. * TBA.￼ * TBA. * * Character Gallery: Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: Kaeloo The Frog.png|''Kaeloo'' Mr. Cat.png|''Mr. Cat'' Allies: Stumpy The Squirrel.png|''Stumpy'' Quack-Quack The Duck.png|''Quack-Quack'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Freya Chocolate.png|''Freya (Pat's Girlfriend)'' Tiffany Golightly.png|''Tiffany (Stan's Girlfriend)'' Villians: Olaf The Emperor Penguin.png|''Olaf'' Mephisto.png|''Mephisto'' Praxina.png|''Praxina'' Heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Artists: Maître Gims.png|''Maître Gims'' Opening Logos: BAC Films.png|''BAC Films'' Cube Creative Studios.png|''Cube Creative Studios'' Xilam Animation.png|''Xilam Animation'' France 3 Cinéma.png|''France 3 Cinéma'' Gallery: Transcript: Teaser Trailer, Trailers & TV Spot Transcripts: Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie Official Teaser Trailer/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie Official Trailer 1/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie Official Trailer 2/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie TV Spot 1/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie TV Spot 2/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie TV Spot 3/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie TV Spot 4/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie TV Spot 5/Transcript Kaeloo X Mr. Cat: The Movie TV Spot 6/Transcript DVD Case Front, Spine, Back & Disc + DVD Menu Gallery: DVD Menu Music: TBA - TBA Scene Selection Music: TBA - TBA Bonus Features Music: TBA - TBA Setup Music: TBA - TBA Trailers: Sneak Peeks: Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Kaeloo Category:Space Goofs Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Sylvanian Families Category:Pat and Stan Category:LoliRock Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated musical films Category:Animation Category:BAC Films Category:Cube Creative Studios Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossovers Category:Xilam Animation Category:France 3 Cinéma Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:French films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Maître Gims Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Michael Lembeck Category:Films scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films scores by Dominic Lewis Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster